Cinta & Harapan
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: Mengapa Kamu Selalu Meninggalkanku,? dan mengapa kau datang saat aku sudah mulai menata hatiku tanpamu,?


Author : Antoex's Namikaze ( Antoex's Sukochimiya Rokudaime Hokage )

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruhina

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Inspirasion : Fitriana (Adek Sepupu Saya)

Cinta dan Harapan

Pagi yang cerah sudah menyapa seluruh kota konoha. Semua warga konoha berlomba-loma untuk melaksanakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Tidak terkecuali beberapa calon mahasiswa di seluruh konoha.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:35, sepertinya aku akan terlambat untuk OSPEK di universitas yang aku impikan, Universitas Konoha.

Ya, aku sangat mendambakan kampus ini. Dan aku Hyuga Hinata berhasil lulus masuk perguruan tinggi ini.

Dan sialnya, sepertinya aku benar-benar terlambat di hari pertama ini.

Dua seniorku telah menanti di pintu masuk kampus untuk menjagalku, mereka bernamaRamaru Sai, dan yang satunya bernama Yamanaka Ino.

Mungkin kalian heran kenapa aku tau nama mereka,,? Ya jelas aku tau, toh nama mereka tertera di name Tage yang mereka kenakan.

Aku tau mereka sangat marah,

Hal itu Nampak dari raut wajah mereka yang ingin memakan manusia, sebagai menu sarapan paginya karena keterlambatanku.

Dan akhirnya hukuman manis pun aku terima akan hal itu.

Aku berlarian mengelilingi kampus untuk mencari mahasiswa seniorku.

Aku mencarinya bukan untuk memangsanya, seperti kebiasaan seniorku. Tapi untuk menjalankan hukuman dari dua seniorku tadi.

Aku di perintah untuk mencari mahasiswa senior yang berulang tahun hari ini. Dan menurut imformasi dari mereka, hanya satu orang yang berulang tahun hari ini, yaitu cowok tampan yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Anehnya, saat akhirnya aku menemukannya, dia malah tidak mengakui bahwa ia ulang tahun hari ini. Sebenarnya aku kecewa, tapi sepertinya dewi portuna masih berpihak kepadaku.

Tidak jauh dia melangkah meninggalkan aku, datanglah para senior lain yang mengucap selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Aku membujuknya untuk merayakan ulang tahun denganku, seperti yang di tugaskan seniorku. Tapi, dia menolak dengan alasan ia tidak suka merayakan ulang tahun.

Akhirnya aku menyerah, dan aku akan dikenakan hukuman lagi oleh seniorku yang killer itu.

Akhirnya aku disini, aku berdiri di loby kampus dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh di bajuku.

Aku benci Naruto, aku nggak suka cowok sombong itu, aku benciiiiii !

Awas aja kalo sampe aku ketemu dia lagi, aku akan membalas kamu uzumaki Naruto.

Sudah seminggu aku memulai aktifitasku di kampus ini, hmmmm… terasa nyaman tapi, tidak mudah mengerti materi-materi kulyah yang aku pelajari.

Daripada bingung sendiri, lebih baik aku ke kantin dengan sahabat baikku Sakura. Pandanganku jadi membosankan melihat Karin , seniorku yang menghukumku sampai aku malu menampakan wajah di kampus ini.

Dan lebih membosankan lagi di sebelahnya ada Naruto, cowok sombong yang nyebabin aku di hukum habis-habisan.

Nafsu makan ku hilang, akhirnya aku pindah ke kantin lain dan di kantin ini aku melihat senior lelaki yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

Dia nyamperin aku dan juga sakura, dia memperkenalkan dirinya pada kami. Dia bernama sasori, dia salah satu cowok keren di kampus ini.

Tidak kalah keren sih dengan Naruto, tapi sayangnya Naruto sombong dan tidak ramah seperti Sasori.

Hari-hari aku jalani seperti biasa, empat bulan sudah aku kulyah di sini.

Tapi kemampuanku tidak memuaskan para dosen sampai akhirnya aku di berikan bimbingan khusus agar lebih focus pada materi.

Mungkin karena selama ini aku tidak serius menggeluti bidang yang aku tekuni sampai akhirnya seperti ini.

Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak main-main lagi dengan semua ini dan mau berubah. Aku pun menghadiri kelas bimbingan itu, dan ternyata senior yang membimbingku adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia memang salah satu mahasiswa yang di banggakan di kampus ini, karena prestasi yang ia dapatkan. Mau nggak mau aku harus tetap menjalani kelas bimbingan ini demi kelangsungan masa depanku.

Sudah empat hari aku mengikuti bimbingan ini, aku memperhatikan cara Naruto membimbingku.

Tegas, disiplin, cermat, dan keren pastinya. Tapi sayangnya dia aneh, dia orang yang tidak terlalu suka bergaul dan tertutup.

Tapi aku tidak memungkiri kalau aku tertarik padanya.

Aku mulai semangat mengikutinya , mengerti apa materi-materi yang ia berikan.

Dia ternyata orang yang baik, dia memotivasiku untuk bisa mencapai apa yang aku inginkan.

Setiap kata yang ia lontarkan dari bibir merahnya itu, membuatku merasa terdorong untuk berusaha mewujudkan aa yang aku cita-citakan.

Sekarang aku dan Naruto memang akrab, tapi Cuma sebatas senior dan mahasiswi bimbingan.

Namun, aku mencoba mendekatinya di luar bimbingan ini. Dan hasilnya nggak ada yang berarti.

Waktu terus berjalan seiring silir berganti. Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun berjalan. Hari ini tepat tanggal 10 Novenber, hari ulang tahun Naruto.

Aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, tapi hanya lewat pesan. Dan aku bertemu dengannya tepat di ujung tangga kampus kami.

Sontak ia melihat raut wajahku yang cemberut. Dia tiba-tiba bilang "aku jemput jam tujuh" dan ia pun langsung beranjak pergi.

Ini sudah jam 19:00, aku menunngu di depan kost ku, menunggu Naruto yang akan menjemputku malam ini.

Naruto pun datang dan mengajakku ngedate ke pasar malam yang sederhana.

Aku terkejut mengapa ia membawaku kemari. Aku nggak nyangka, aku nggak nyangka bisa ketempat ini dengan Naruto.

Aku seneng banget, aku merasakan getaran di hatiku semakin berdegup kencang.

Naruto dan aku bersenang-senang di tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba naruto bertanya padaku "kamu tahu jalan pulang ke kost kamu kan ?".

"tentu saja aku tahu, kost ku kan tidak jauh dari tempat ini, tapi kenapa ?" jawabku.

"kamu tunggu aku disini ya, jangan kemana-kemana" kata Naruto.

Aku pun menunggu Naruto lebih dari dua jam. Dia tidak kembali, sampai pasar malam ini tutup ia juga tak kunjung kembali.

Entah kemana Naruto meninggalkanku, dan kenapa dia meninggalkanku.

Esoknya, aku tidak melihat sosok Naruto dikampus. Sudah 5 hari ini dia menghilang tanpa mengabariku.

Dia tidak membalas pesanku, dia tidak menerima teleponku.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap aneh Naruto yang membuatku sakit hati sendiri. Aku merasa tertipu oleh Naruto.

Sudah sebulan Naruto menghilang, aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

Karena dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Sahabatku Sakura menyarankanku untuk mencari cowok lain yang tulus untuk melupakan Naruto.

. Saran Sakura benar juga, aku harus mencari pengganti Naruto. Ada satu cowok yang terus mendekatiku selama ini, Sasori. Dia sering mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan tapi aku selalu menolaknya karena aku sayang sama Naruto.

Tapi kali ini aku menerima ajakan Sasori. Malam ini aku dan Sasori pergi makan malam. Sasori orangnya baik, perhatian dan tahu apa yang wanita inginkan.

Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak tergiur dengan kesempurnaan Sasori. Aku tetap saja memikirkan Naruto.

Tapi aku harus berusaha keras untuk melupakan lelaki yang telah meninggalkanku tanpa alasan itu.

Sudah seminggu aku dekat dengan Sasori, hingga akhirnya aku jadian dengannya.

Baru dua hari aku menjalin hubungan dengan sasori, lalu muncullah sosok Naruto yang selama ini aku cari.

Mengapa sekarang ? kemana kamu selama ini ? kenapa kamu ninggalin aku dan kembali ada saat aku dengan yang lain ? apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan ? aku tidak mengerti Naruto.

Sudahlah Naruto, aku harus melupakanmu dan menjalani lembaran baru dengan Sasori yang tulus menyayangiku.

Tiga bulan aku telah menjalani hubungan dengan Sasori.

Aku berharap Sasori bisa lebih baik dari Naruto. Tapi ternyata semua harapanku itu pupus.

Sasori yang selama ini aku kenal baik dan tulus ternyata ia busuk.

Selama ini Sasori menyembunyikan kebusukannya dengan sempurna sampai aku tertipu habis-habisan Olehnya.

Ternyata selama ini aku dia selingkuhi, bukan hanya itu tapi dia juga sering mabuk-mabukkan dengan wanita-wanita cantik di Barr.

Untung saja aku melihat sendiri kebusukannya saat aku hendak keluar untuk mencari buku.

Aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasori. Dan Sasori bukan cowok yang lebih baik dari Naruto.

Aku mencoba untuk mendekati Naruto kembali, aku berharap ini tidak sia-sia lagi.

Aku bertemu dengan Naruto di loby kampus, belum sempat aku melontarkan satu katapun dia sudah bilang "jam tujuh ya, tunggu ".

Aku jelas terkejut dengan ucapannya itu, dan aku takut hal yang sama akan terjadi seperti waktu itu.

Tapi dia melanjutkan kata-katanya " kalo kamu takut aku tinggalin , yasudah".

"aku mau !" sontak aku langsung menjawabnya.

Kali ini aku pergi sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang romantic, karena kami berada di pekarangan yang luas dan terlihat bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit.

"maaf, waktu itu aku meningalkanmu" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"kamu kemana selama ini ? kenapa kamu seperti itu ?" tanyaku. Tapi Naruto tidak mau menjawabku.

Tapi aku nggak mau membahas hal yang sudah lama berlalu. Karena malam ini aku bahagia berada disampingnya seperti ini.

"kenapa kamu tidak suka merayakan ulang tahun?" tanyaku.

"nggak suka aja" jawab Naruto.

"ya tapi kenapa? Aku mau tau alasannya". Ucapku mantap.

" kamu nggak perlu tahu alasannya , yang penting aku nggak suka aja merayakan ulang tahun" ucap Naruto.

"tapi aku mau tau kenapa?". Jawabku semakin ngotot

"kamu beneran pengen tahu?" katanya, Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah suram.

"karena pada saat aku ulang tahun yang ke 12 ayahku meninggal. Ia sakit, sakit kanker otak. Dan nggak ada satu orangpun yang tahu kalo dia menderita penyakit yang mematikan itu" jelas Naruto.

"maaf Naruto, aku nggak bermaksud …". Ucapku menyesal.

"sudahlah, semua itu sudah lama berlalu dan kamu nggak perlu minta maaf" potong Naruto.

"Naruto, aku sayang sama kamu" sontak ucapan itu terlontar dari mulutku.

Namun, Naruto hanya menatapku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu tidak menjawab apapun? ". Tanyaku kepadanya

"kamu mau aku menjawab apa ?" Tanya Naruto yang mengejutkanku.

"ya jawab apalah gitu, kamu mau jadiin aku pacar atau nggak". Kataku lagi

"kalo kita pacaran, apa yang kamu inginkan dari aku ? kalo aku nggak bisa Menuhin apa yang kamu inginkan , gimana ?" jawaban Naruto yang semakin membuat aku sedih dan aku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Semuanya tidak Berakhir begitu saja, Naruto selalu dekat denganku. Tapi kami nggak pacaran. Hari ini tanggal 10 November lagi, Tentu saja hari ini hari ulang tahun naruto. Aku ingin makan malam dengannya malam ini, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang seperti dulu.

Saat pertama kali ia membuat hatiku gundah. Dan hal itu terulang lagi kali ini, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia tetap mengirimiku pesan, ia terus menyemangatiku untuk belajar dan mencapai impianku.

Setia hari aku menerima pesan darinya namun aku nggak tahu dia dimana. Apa yang sebenarnya yang kamu mau Naruto? kenapa kamu seperti ini ? aku terus menjalani akifitasku tanpa hadirnya dia di hari-hariku, namun pesan darinya selalu aku terima.

Sudah setahun berlalu, hari ini 10 November lagi. Tiga tahun kami saling kenal , tiga tahun aku menjaga hatiku untuk Naruto yang tak kunjung pasti, karena sikap Naruto yang super aneh.

Handphoneku berdering, Naruto menelponku. "Hallo Hinata, Apa Kabar?" ucap Naruto.

"Baik Naruto, O ya selamat ulang tahun ya, kamu dimana Naruto? Kamu kesini ya malam ini?" Ucapku kepadanya.

"ya" suaraku bahagia menengarnya yang akan datang ke kost ku merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Hinata, aku akan kesana dengan tunanganku, dan aku minta tolong padamu, kamu bilang sama tunanganku kalau selama ini kita hanya teman biasa. Oke Hinata ?" ucap Naruto yang membuat hatiku hancur.

Aku merasakan pedih yang mendalam di hati ini, aku kecewa berat dengan semua ini.

Kenapa aku harus merasakan kenyataan seperti ini ? apa salahku Tuhan ? aku nggak akan tinggal diam.

Aku meminta Sakura untuk mengantarku kerumah Naruto untuk menemui dia dan tunangannya.

Seperti apa sih tunangan naruto. Aku dan Sakura beranjak kerumah Naruto.

adikknya Naruko membukakan pintu , tapi ia nggak mau kami masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk menemui Naruto dan tunangannya.

Dan aku pun pulang meninggalkan rumah pengecut yang membuat hatiku hancur seperti ini.

Sebulan sudah aku menjalani hidup ini dengan hati yang hampa. Namun aku tetap semangat untuk tetap meraih apa yang impikan.

Sampai pada suatu hari, di perpustakaan aku mendengar pembicaraan Ino dan sai yang sedang membicarakan Naruto.

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka apa yang telah aku dengar ini. Aku tidak percaya. Gak mungkin.

"apa yang kalian bilang?" tanyaku pada Kedua orang itu.

Ino Langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sai.

"oke Hinata, maaf selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu bahwa Naruto sakit, dia tidak pernah tunangan.

Sekalinya dia tunangan pastinya sama kamu. Karena dia sayang banget sama kamu.

Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang sama Naruto, kalo emang kalian saling cinta pasti kalian bisa saling menerima satu sama lain dan saling menjaga.

Tapi Naruto keras kepala, dia hanya nggak mau kamu sedih kalo tahu dia sakit kanker dan sekarang masuk stadium empat, sudah kemoterapi pula". Jelas Sai Kepadaku.

"nggak mungkin, nggak mungkin, kenapa Naruto jahat sama aku? kenapa dia seperti ini,, sekarang dimana Naruto aku ingin bertemu dengan Dia".

Akhirnya aku langsung Pergi menemui Naruto di salah satu Rumah sakit di konoha.

Sungguh sulit aku percaya, aku tidak menyangka Naruto bisa seperti ini.

Naruto terkejut dengan kedatanganku, tapi bibirnya langsung melontarkan senyum manis untukku. Dan mengucap "kamu mau jadi pacarku Dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?".

Aku langsung memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya naruto, Aku Tidak peduli kamu penyakitan atau apa, yang aku tau, aku mencintaimu" Dia terdiam mendengar Ucapanku.

"aku sayang kamu Hinata, maafin aku, tapi inilah aku sebenarnya". Katanya Lagi.

aku hanya bisa menangis dan memeluknya mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan. Aku menyesal tidak mengetahui semua ini, aku akan menyayangimu selalu Naruto. Apaun yang terjadi.

Setahun sudah berjalan setelah kejadian dirumah sakit itu. Aku selalu ada disamping Naruto.

Menjaganya, menyayanginya, menemaninya yang semakin merasakan sakitnya penderitaannya.

Sampai aku telah wisuda tahun ini, Naruto ikut merasakan senang atas apa yang aku raih.

Sekarang pengobatan naruto sudah berhasil, dia bahkan sudah terbebas dari penyakit itu.

Sekarang cintaku dan naruto sudah tidak bisa di pisahkan.

Selamat tinggal kesedihan,,

Selamat tinggal luka lama,,

Karna sekarang yang ada dalam hidupku, hanya kebahagiaan bersama naruto.

_THE END_


End file.
